Chick's getting layed
by GilmoreGirlsfanatic55
Summary: What would've happened if Lorelai found Stella before Luke got there? Romance and some mature scenes. Luke and Lorelai romance. R&R please. My first fanfic. story!
1. Heating up

_**(Cut to Lorelai getting home. She looks in the chick's cage -- it's empty.)**_

_**LORELAI: (yelling) Stella!**_

_**(Lorelai starts looking all over the house for Stella.)**_

LORELAI: Oh, no. No, no. OK. Stella, do something. Show yourself. Molt or chirp or something. Oh this is so not funny. Not funny, not funny. Oh this is so unbelievable. All day long, just chirps like a maniac at the top of her lungs. Now, nothing. Silence. Marcel Marceau chicken. OK, that's OK. I can fix this. We can fix this.

_**(Lorelai goes to the phone.)**_

_**LORELAI: I'm going to make this better. I'm going to fix --**_

_**LORELAI: Hello?**_

_**LUKE: Yeah.**_

_**LORELAI: Luke? Stella got out and I don't know -- do I put seed on the floor? Do I make cheeping sounds? Or do I pull a Lucy Ricardo and walk like a chicken so she thinks I'm her mother?**_

_**LUKE: Who the hell is this?**_

_**LORELAI: What do you mean who is this? It's Lorelai. Who else would call you looking for her baby chick?**_

_**LUKE: You're right. I'm the idiot. Go on.**_

_**LORELAI: Could you come over here, please, and help me?**_

_**LUKE: Uh, yeah, OK. I'll be right over.**_

_**LORELAI: OK, hurry!**_

_**(Luke knocks.)**_

"Luke, hey I tried to call you but you must of already left. I already found Stella!" Lorelia rejoiced, pointing with her finger to the tightly closed cadge. "See!"

"What, you found what did? Who?" Luke stuttered beginning to feel embarrassed. He felt his hands form beads of sweat.

Lorelai stared at him for a moment then stated clearly. "Stella, the chick. I told you about on the phone…" Lorelai sees looks expression and is confused until it hits her.

_I remember Sookie telling me about how she wanted to get Jackson in bed with her..So she told him there was a bat in her attic. So this means…_

Luke started to laugh nervously hoping she didn't crack the code as to why he was suddenly embarrassed. It was a long silence and finally he broke it.

"Oh right, so that's great. You found…er… your chick. I knew that, of course"

Lorelai looks at Luke suspiciously, pointing one of here eyebrows up.

"Well I guess I better be going…"

_Luke motions to the door. His face has, as Lorelai would say, 13 different shades of red. His sweaty palm is about to turn the doorknob when he feels a light tingle on his back. He wonders what it could be but doesn't have much chance to guess when he hears Lorelia's gentle whisper in his ear. _

"I'll give you what you came for"

_Luke had no time to say anything. Within a matter of seconds she her lips were pressed up against his. The sensation was just as he dreamt it. Passion was exploding like fire works. He returned the kiss with just as much passion and force. He felt like this was a dream. It was unbelievable. He backed her up onto the wall and slipped his hands into her back pockets. He felt her butt though the fabric but wanted more. Lorelai let out a silent moan making Luke crazy. He wanted to rip all her clothes off. He let his tongue slide into her mouth. As their tongues were dueling, he began to move his hands up her shirt. Luke felt her shiver as he placed his hands on her bra clasp and quickly undid it. It rapidly fell to the ground. Lorelai's hands wandered up his shirt and slowly unbuttoning the soft plaid. She let it fall to the floor and then roamed her hands across his chest, felling his muscles and soaking in the experience of felling Luke Danes. Luke couldn't wait anymore and slid his hands up her shirt pushing it up and over her head. He gasped at the wonderful sight of her breasts. He moved his hands down to them and began caressing them. Lorelai moaned and he wanted to hear it again. He slowly rubbed her nipples over and over until they hardened and had turned red. She moaned again and gasped into his ear "faster". He moved his hands and replaced it with his tongue. He licked the crevice between her breasts while his hands worked down to her jean zipper. He slowly began to unzip it, panting hard._

_ Lorelai couldn't wait; it felt like she was going to burst. She had to have him. She had to have all of him. She closed her eyes and felt her jeans drop to the ground. There was a silence until she felt Luke's warm hands wandering up to her thong. He slowly untied it with his teeth. The wait was unbearable pain. Lorelai let out a sigh of relief when she heard it drop to the ground. She wanted to see all of him, and quick. She motioned for him to stand up and then moved her hands to his jeans. She undid his pants and his boxers accompanied them, falling to the ground. They were both naked and about to have the best experience of a lifetime. _


	2. Sharing feelings

_Lorelai and Luke were on the floor wrestling for air. Luke was afraid to hurt Lorelai but at the same time wanted to make her scream his name. He forcefully slipped one of his fingers down into her g-spot and watched her reaction. She moaned loud, but not loud enough. _

"More Luke, More" Lorelai begged

_Luke was up to this task and spread her legs apart. He gingerly placed another finger in her pussy._

"Harder" Lorelai moaned

_Without thinking Luke took out his fingers and replaced it with his hard cock. He fulfilled the urge he was dying to meet ages ago. Lorelai let out a yelp at the sudden gesture but Luke wouldn't let her recover. He took out his cock and repeated the gesture over again. It was brilliant. _

_Lorelai's head was tilted back and her hands were over her head. She was enjoying every ounce of this. Luke wanted to toy with her a little more so he took out his cock. He slowly dipped his finger in and immediately felt the white sticky substance he missed for so long. He kept forcing his fingers in and out, each time with more force, until her pussy couldn't hold anymore cum. It began to dribble out of her. Lorelai was about to get up and wipe it off but Luke beat her too it. He spread her legs apart more than he would of thought was possible and placed his head in-between them. He began to lap up the cum slowly. He heard a soft moan that he wanted to make louder. He thrashed his tongue inside of her clit and swirled it around in repetitive circles. _

_"_Luuuuuuuke" Lorelai yelled

_This made Luke proud but defiantly not proud enough. He motioned for her to turn over. She obeyed. He watched her for a second before beginning his most memorable move. He started gently placing a hand on her butt and then moved another hand to her knees. He made a gesture that signaled Lorelai to kneel, but still keep her head down. He placed on the rim of he g-spot and on the rim of her butt. Without warning he plunged them both into her at the same time. This made Lorelai go wild. _

"Ride me Luke, Ride Me," She panted.

_Luke took out his fingers and shoved his cock in he ass. He placed either foot on the floor as if riding a horse. _

"Giddy up horsy!" Cried Lorelai, still wanting more.

_He moved his cock in and out of her ass repeatedly until he got the feeling he needed to add something else. He moved one of his hands up to her breast and one to her pussy. He placed a finger into her and at the same time, he moved his hand and finger in a rotating motion. She yelped loudly and Luke added two fingers. He was sweating now but wouldn't stop. He added another finger, wildly ramming them in and out of her pussy. He caressed her nipples with his hand and kept his cock moving in and out. He was almost _

_Ready to collapse. He took his cock out to finish off and took all 3 fingers out from her pussy. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her pussy. He indicated for her to keep it open, wide. She did so. At that moment Luke shoved his cock in her ass, and all 3 fingers in her pussy. This was the melting point for both Luke and Lorelai. She screamed his name and collapsed. Luke rolled down next to her, feeling very proud. _

"Hey," Luke said, nudging Lorelai.

"Hey," Lorelai said, still amazed at what just happened.

" I know I just took action on what juts happened and all, but for me would you…err…show me" Luke hesitated.

Lorelai put on her 'I'm about to mock you face' but then changed it when she saw he was serious. Without saying anything, she moved a fair distance away from him and begun to spread her legs apart when she saw Luke standing directly over her.

"Pretend I'm not here, I'm just watching," He grinned

_She still didn't know if she was comfortable with this. He has his head right there and I'm doing this. Should I tell him to move? Look at him! Its like he's looking down at me. _

"Well…begin anytime now," Luke smirked

"Right," Lorelai snickered.

Well I guess I can do this, its not to bad. Okay stop thinking and start. He is now just staring at you.

_Lorelai snapped out of thinking mode and into her horny mode. He spread he legs as wide as she could and placed a finger in her g-spot. She looked at Luke and saw that he was now fixed upon her pussy. She went harder and made herself scream. A second finger entered quickly followed by a third. She moaned loudly and continued jamming her fingers in her, each time with more force. Her eyes were closed, not wanting to see where Luke's eyes were but then had the sudden urge to. She looked to see him squatting, in the space between her legs, scrutinizing her pleasure. She didn't care any longer. It just felt so good. _

_She took out her fingers and replaced it with her other hand. She kept forcing her fingers in and out of her pussy while licking the cum off of her other fingers. She moaned and reached up to the coffee table. She wanted to find something to replace her fingers with. She ended up knocking everything off the table but did happen to find a couple magic markers. Luke looked intrigued. She took out her fingers quickly and replaced them with a magic marker. She shoved it in and out, each time letting out gasps of excitement. She entered another marker in that was lying on the ground. She couldn't possibly find another one but soon enough found two more being placed in her hand by Luke. She was unsure it would fit but tried anyway. _

_She gave a loud cry as she jammed it into her pussy, now filled with even more cum. She couldn't possibly fit a forth. She dropped the marker on the ground and let it roll. A moment of gasping soon led to what seemed like hours of screaming. She felt Luke placing another magic marker in her pussy. He screamed and moaned so loudly you would've thought there was a death in the house. He didn't back down but only shoved it in more. She was sure she would burst and Luke was certain his eyes would pop. He loved this picture and never wanted to get rid of it. Lorelei's body shivered when he took all the markers out and petted the top of her pussy gently. _

_He placed his lips on to hers and never wanted it to stop. Lorelai responded by giving another kiss. She locked tongues and never wanted to move. Their feelings were mutual even if they didn't say it. They were in love. _


End file.
